Prom Night
by cmfan321
Summary: What caused Rick Castle to become the man he is, the ruggedly handsome author playboy? What if all of this happened because of one woman and a night that changed his life forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of the bell rang through the halls of Xavier High. Students walking with their groups of friends down the hall planning what they're gonna do for prom. Only one more week till the big event. But the big gossip was about who was going to be prom king and queen. All bides for who was queen were on the hottest and nicest popular girl in school, Katherine Beckett. Kate was well known for her hospitality with people, she wasn't like the other popular kids. She would actually make conversation with other students who weren't part of the group. She'd always have a happy look on her face. Unlike Josh Davidson, who was the schools jock and known for being an asshole. But Josh and Kate have been friends since kids, so they share a bond that know one can change.

Opening the combination of her locker, Kate opens it. Pulling out her books she talked to her friend Alyssa James.

"Its just- we have one more week and he haven't asked me yet. I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't worry about it, maybe he's just a little shy, you know since you're like best friends and all. Give him a little more time."

Kate Sighed, "You know I'm not good with patience. Maybe I should be the one to ask him."

"No." exclaimed Alyssa "As much as you like being in control, that's a no no. This is something the guy has to do. So just wait a few more days. And if he doesn't ask, it's fine. I'm sure you can get a guy in five minute even less." She said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I hop so, cause right now. It's not looking so good." Kate closed the locker. Holding her books on her left arm she walks Alyssa to her class, leaving with a "See ya later."

Walking through the threshold of her AP Chemistry class Kate made her way to her spot in the back next to her lab partner Richard Rodgers, Rick for short.

"Hey." She greeted him with a small smile.

"Morning." He mirrors her smile.

They'd been partners the whole year and have become good friends, sometimes Kate would ask Rick if she could copy his homework because of late volleyball practice the night before. They'd make small talk about little things, such as if he saw the latest episode of his favorite show or if she went and saw the new thriller at the movies.

"God, I really don't feel like doing anything for class today." She said

Narrowing his brow "What's wrong? You look a little down."

Waving it off "Its nothing, just girl stuff."

"Well if you wanna talk about it, you know I'm here." He joked.

She gave him a small smile.

They bell rang one last time.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about Moles. And I'm not talking about the face moles." said.

Ignoring Mr. Carson's lesson Kate looked outside the window thinking about prom. Her thoughts are interrupted though when Rick's voice come in.

"So are you going to prom?"

Chuckling "Yeah, have to. Im part of the group who worked on it."

She could see the regret in his facial expression. "Right, forgot."

"Its fine, are you?"

"Yeah." He nodded

"Are you bringing a date?" she asked curiously.

He replied shyly "Maybe, I still haven't asked her."

"What? Why not? You only have a week left."

"I know, but the girl that im asking…well I don't know if she'll say yes. She..kind of..out of my league."

Shaking her head she leans closer to him. " You Rick Rodgers have no need to be scared. You are one of the nicest guys I know and you are very attractive, I'm sure she'll say yes to you proposal. She'd be crazy not to."

He relaxed a little. "Okay. Ill do it. Today."

"Good. I'm glad." She said. Now feeling even more said. That Rick can is planning on asking someone today and yet Josh is still taking his sweat ass time. Which is starting to piss her off.

"Do you have a date already?" he asked, she noticed something in his eyes which she could not identify what.

"No, not yet." She replied sadly

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I don't really mind if I go alone. Ill just go with my girls." She explained quickly, she shrugged.

"Okay." He nodded at her explanation. He went back to paying attention to the lesson.

Once the bell had ringed Kate grabbed her things and just when she was about to leave she hears books fall on the ground. Turning she sees Rick getting on his knee and pick up his things. Walking over to him she sets her things on the table and crouches down to help him.

"Here let me help."

"Thanks." He replied, his cheeks all red.

"No problem." She handed him a binder and stands

Putting his things in his bag quickly he gives her one smile "Thanks again."

"Your welcome, Rick." She grabbed her things again and walks away.

On her way to her next class Kate sees a piece of paper hanging out of her binder. Pulling it out she stops in front of her desk and opens it. Taking a seat she reads it. Her heart pumped rapidly by the second.

_My dearest Kate, _

_I've been told that words are stronger than action, so here it is. We've been acquainted since we were young. And throughout the years you've seem to make even the darkest days a little brighter. There is not one day that I don't think your beautiful, even when you come to school with a what you consider a bad hair day or with the flu your still pure beauty in my eyes. You come to me for advice or my opinion sometimes and that makes me feel special because your approaching me on something personal of yours. I don't know when it happened but Kate Beckett, you have stolen my heart and I have no need to want it back. There will be little gifts left at your desk throughout the day. And on your last period, you will know who I am. And hopefully you will accept my proposal. _

_Sincerely, Anonymous _

Kate read the note one more time before placing it on the desk. Feeling a little hope that it was Josh who wrote this but all so a little frightened that it's a stalker or something. Hearing the teacher saying to pull out a sheet of paper and pencil for their test Kate puts the note in her binder and does as the teacher directed.

Throughout the day Kate found small objects such as a Teddy bear, a rose, and another love letter that left Kate out of breath because of all the emotions poured into it. She was going crazy, she needed to know who this was and praying that it was Josh for she can just kiss him and tell him she loves him too.

Finally it's her last class Kate was all fidgety since the note stated that he was going to make his appearance in class and will ask her then. Shaking her leg while trying to pay attention in class Kate would look around to see if anyone looked suspicions enough to be her secret admirer.

"_Mike from English. No, can't be. Doesn't look like the person to write a love letter. Oh he's looking at you. Turn away Kate. TURN AWAY." She thought to her self _

"_Jason. Nope." _

"_Alex. Hell No." _

"_Rhett, Maybe." _

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Ricks head pops in.

"Um, Kate Beckett is needed in the front office." He said.

Nodding the teacher lets Kate go.

Getting up she follows Rick outside.

"Do you know why I'm needed at the office?" she asked, a little alarmed. She's only been called to the office twice and both times it was because they needed her to be a student aid out front and at those times she was told ahead of time. This has taken her by surprise.

And what Rick says surprised her more "Your not needed at the office." He stares at her seriously.

"What? Then why did you call me out here?" she asked confused. Until all the pieces fell together.

Looking at Rick, Kate noticed a shade of pink forming in his cheeks. "So you're the one that's been leaving me all those presents.

He nods shyly with his hands behind his back.

"And the girl you were talking about, was me?"

He nods again

"And you asking me if I had a date was for you to make sure to get on with this."

Another nod

"Wow."

"Yeah." He finally replied shuffling his feet. Clearing his throat he pulls out a rose from behind. "So, Katherine Beckett will you do the honor in accompanying me to prom?"

She feels like someone kicked her in the stomach. Everything comes crashing down on her. The note, the gifts, the fact that the person who's she's been sitting with, someone who she considers a friend is in love with her. Seeing the rose he's holding is shaking Kate's heart goes out to him for having the guts to ask her, the girl he was afraid of being out of his league.

She hears a shuffling coming from her classroom. Seeing a dark shadow from under the door she realizes people are listening in on them. She may be the most popular girl in school but she's not like the ones from the movies. She wouldn't put a man in his misery for a thing like this and especially not humiliate him like this. So she does what she knows is best.

Taking his rose she replies "Yes Rick, it would be an honor to go to prom with you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it. **

"Are you serious? Rick Rodgers?"

"Yes I'm serious. What would you have wanted me to do in a situation like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Tell him NO" exclaimed Alyssa slamming her locker.

It was the end of the day. Most of the school would have already heard that Kate had accepted Ricks proposal to prom. Some were impressed of Rick being able to get such a girl like Kate Beckett. Others were not so much.

"No. I would never do that to such a person. And i had no choice the guy took his time in planning all of that out and for me to decline. It would break his heart. And people were listening on us. I didn't want him humiliated. " Kate explained, as they walked out of the school toward the parking lot.

"Well hopefully you at least have a good time at the party. Have you heard from Josh?"

"No. I haven't seen him all day."

"Well that's not a shocker. He skips class almost every other day." Said Alyssa. Getting into her car. "You sure you don't need a ride?"

"Yeah. My moms picking me up to go shopping. We haven't had one in a while. "

"Alright. Well bye."

"Bye." Kate waved off as her friend left the school.

Walking out of the shower in just a towel Kate made her way to her bed where her dress is lade out. The blue dress matched perfectly with the black heels.

Tonight is the night. The big dance. prom and her date will be there in an hour. All week rick had asked what color dress she was going to where for he can get the corsage and at what time to pick her up. He tried not to sound so excited so he played it cool. Josh on the other hand hadn't talked to her all week. Which was making her sad. She hadn't even received a text from him which he does every Tuesdays and Thursdays which were volleyball practices outside of campus. But that wasn't going to stop her from having the night of her life.

Drying of her head with another towel Kate. Take of her towel putting on her undergarments. Putting on the soft fabric of her dress she goes to her mirror and checks if its placed correctly.

Hearing a knock on her door Kate replied, "come in."

Kate's mom Johanna Beckett walks in.

"Oh sweetheart you look so beautiful. " her eyes filled with love and joy.

Smiling brightly "Thanks."

"Do you need help with anything"

"Yeah. Can you do my hair?"

"Of course let me get the hair dryer. " "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome honey."

An hour later Kate was all ready for her night. The dress fitted perfectly to her body and matched well with her heels.

A knock on her door startles her. Jim Beckett comes in

"He's here."

Kate panics "oh god. You didn't smother him with questions did you?"

"Of course not..maybe one or two questions but that's all."

Kate shook he head. Grabbing her clutch she made her way out of her room.

Walking down the stairs Kate spots her mother and Rick talking by the living room.

Wow. She didn't expect Rick Rodgers to clean up so well. Dressed in a black suite he had his hair cut into a shorter length than what he had that morning in class. Wearing a matching blue dress shirt and black tie.

Walking over to them Kate greeted Rick.

"Hi."

"Hi. Yo-you lo-ok gorgeous." He said his cheeks turning pink. His eyes never leaving her.

"Thank you. You clean up nicely."

He gave her a smile. "Oh, um this is for you." And shows her the transparent box which hold a corsage inside it.

She gasped. "Its beautiful. " she held out her hand and Rick put it in her wrist.

The moment was ruined when a white flash got into their eyes.

"This is so cute." Said Johanna smiling. Holding a camera.

"Now Kate you put Ricks on."

Rolling her eyes she grabs the small flower that Rick had pinned it right on his suite.

Another flash.

"Im gonna cry. "

"Alright honey, that's enough pictures for one night. The kids need to go now." Said Jim. Grabbing the camera from her hand.

"Okay."

Walking them to the door Jim says one more thing "I'm trusting you with my Katie. Treat her well and bring her back before midnight. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Bring her back by midnight." Said Rick quickly.

Opening the door the walk out. Once outside Kate's breath catches. Parked out by the drive way is a black limousine.

"Wow-Rick you didn't have to go through all this trouble." She said.

"No. It's fine. I've been saving up money for a special occasion. This felt like one. I wanted this night to be memorable. "

"Well you certainly started on the right foot." She said jokingly.

Opening the car door Rick lets Kate get in first. Finally both inside Rick knocks on the little black barrier. And they drive off to the dance.

Once arrived they said Hi to their friends and stayed seated at there table. It took Rick about ten minutes to get the courage to ask Kate to dance which she happily accepted wanting to show of her dance moves. Throughout the night they dance and made small talk while doing so. Rick was a decent dancer, which not many guys were at the prom somewhere just standing still moving up and down.

After a few more songs they went back to their table that they shared with some of Ricks friends. A little parched Rick asked Kate if she would like anything to drink.

"Yes please?"

"What would you like?"

"Just water."

"Okay. Ill be right back." He made his way to where the drinks are.

Getting a cup of water and a cup of coke for himself, he made his way back to Kate.

Having to walk through couples dance very closely with two beverages was hell for Rick. But finally he reached the table. But came to a halt when he didn't find Kate there.

Walking over, Rick placed the drink on the flat surface. Michael, one of Ricks friend was sitting playing with his Gameboy. And looked really into it when Rick interrupted him.

"Hey, have you seen Kate?"

"Uummm I think she went to the bathroom or something. I saw her walk out of the gym into the halls." Replied Michael, still playing his video game.

"Thanks." He replied. Worried that something might be wrong he went to go find Kate.

Searching through the halls Rick continued searching for Kate. But still hasn't found her. Turning to the direction of the girls room when Rick comes to a stop when he hears a voice then realized that it was Kate's voice.

But then he hears another voice.

Josh's voice.

"How could you come here with him?" He said with anger in his voice.

"His name is Rick and he asked me to come with him?

"But why?"

"Why? Because he was the only knew who asked me since yo-nothing. He asked me and I said yes."

"No you were going to say something. Say it."

Sighing she said "I was waiting for you to ask me to prom. But you never did. Rick asked me and I agreed to go with him."

"Kate. I was going to ask you after school. But before I did I got a text from James saying they you agreed to go with that Rodgers kid." Rick hears her gasp. "Josh if id have known I.."

"You'd what?"

"I would have waited a little longer."

"Yeah. But you didn't. " he chuckled "you got to go with Rodgers instead. " with jealousy in his voice.

"Josh, the only reason I said yes to Rick was because I felt bad for him. People were listening on us I didn't want to look like a bitch. He's just a friend. Nothing else. I wanted you to be my date, Josh. You."

Rick felt like the wind was blown from his stomach. Feeling his heart breaking at the same time. All this times he though she really felt something for him. And finding out that it was all a lie made him feel one thing, Pathetic. Not wanting to in the same place with Kate Beckett Rick went back to the dance.

It was just a few more minutes from when Rick came back that Kate walked back in, with Josh following right behind her. Promising to meet up later on in the dance.

Looking for Rick, Kate spots him talking with his friends.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied coldly. And continues to talk to his friend.

A little taken back "are you okay?"

He avoided looking at her because he knows the second he looks into her eyes he'll break.

"I'm fine."

Getting annoyed at his avoidance Kate pulls him from his group giving them an 'excuse me' and took him to a less crowded area.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing is wrong." He stated. Avoiding not staring at her.

"Rick, look at me." She plead

Hearing her voice sound like that caused him to look at her and that was the breaking point. He felt his eyes burn and tear form in his eyes. But he's not gonna cry. Not now at least.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He chuckles angrily "What's wrong is that I thought your not the girl I thought you were."

"What do you mean?" She asked having a feeling of what's to come.

"I heard you. Talking with Josh in the hallway. I went looking for you because I thought you weren't feeling well. I thought wrong."

"Rick I-"

"Don't. There's nothing you can say to fix this."

She stays quiet.

"I would have understood you know. If you'd just say no and explained to me I would have understood. I didn't need your pity. I don't"

She tries to speak again but he stops her by shaking his head.

"Just go back to your boyfriend. The one you actually wanted to come with."

He turns leaving her on spot. He could have sworn he heard an "im sorry." Coming from her.

But he didn't care. He kept walking. In that moment he swore off his feelings and heart of women. Even if he did it leave with Kate.

He walks out the gym. Never looking back.

**Now i was told that Kate was sort of out of character and yes i did it on purpose. ****Because this fic is sort of POST Castle. Its before Castle became Castle. And how Kate became Det. Kate Beckett. I wanted to show how Kate would have been before her mom died. And what caused Castle to become Our Castle. So please bare with me. This is the first Castle fic I've ever posted. **

**Only a couple of chapters left. SO PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAYAY, NEW CHAPTER. Hope you enjoy :) I look forward to reading your reviews :) **

It had been thirty minutes since Rick's departure and five minutes since Kate tried to go after him and the spotlight had hit her and the schools principal standing onstage announcing her as the year's prom queen. And Josh as the prom king.

Having to spend a few minutes dancing with him, as tradition of king and queen Kate would have felt like she was on cloud nine. But she wasn't she felt the complete opposite. And now she was frantic in searching for someone to give her a ride home. It was a quarter till midnight and she needed to get home as soon as possible.

Looking through the crowd she spotted the tall figure with long black hair talking with a group of guys.

Walking over their Kate tapped on Josh's shoulder.

"Hey Kate. What are you doing here? Where's your date?" He said look around.

Kate felt her heart contract in her chest. Shaking her head she replied, "He had to go. Do you think you can give me a ride, I need to get home."

Pursing his lips he shakes his head "Sorry Kate, I didn't come in my car. I came with the guys. And we're not leaving till later."

"But cant u borrow Luke's car?" She asked frantically

"He just got a new car for his birthday. There's no way he's gonna let me use it. I wish I could help, but I cant."

Sighing she closed her eyes for a moment. Regret surged through her thinking back to Rick. She shouldn't have agreed to come. She could have stayed home or something. Not only does she not have a ride, but she hurt someone unconditionally in thinking she was doing something right.

How stupid she feels. Thinking back to what Rick did, she would have walked out on herself too.

Walking out of the school's gym toward the parking lot she went out to find the nearest bus stop. But that thought goes flying out the window when she stopped and spotted a black limo. The same limo she came in with Rick.

Walking toward it, Kate sees the driver in the car. Opening the back door Kate looked inside it. And finds Rick sitting in the far corner looking out the window.

The sound of the door open must have startled Rick because he turned to the door and spotted Kate.

Clearing his throat, he avoided looking at her.

"Are you ready to go?" He said, staring at the front of the vehicle.

"What?" She asked confused. "I thought you left."

"I was going to but that'd mean id be breaking my promise."

She stared at him confused, once in the car.

So he continued "I promised your father I would bring you home before midnight. I was just about to tell Carl to go find you." He said. She could hear how broken he was through his voice.

Kate felt her throat clench.

Rick tapped on the window separating them from the chauffeur. A few seconds later, the car started moving.

* * *

Carl put the limo in park and pressed down the button to lower the window.

"We are here ."

The tension in the back of the car could literally be cut with a butter knife. Both passengers sat at an end of the car, looking outside the window.

"Thank you, Carl." Said Rick opening the door. Getting out, he helped Kate out.

"You don't have to walk me to my door." She said, quietly

"I do, it's the right thing to do." He replied.

Walking up the steps he looked toward her " I hope you enjoyed the rest your evening."

She stared at him. "Rick I just want to a-"

She was interrupted when the door opened and Kate's father standing by the threshold.

"Richard, Kate. Did you have a good evening? "

"We sure did Mr. Beckett." Rick said Placing on a fake smile on his face. "Well that is good to know. Thank you for bringing her home on time." Kate's mom popped in, placing her arm around her husband.

"Well, I best be going now. Its getting late for me too and the limo charges me by the hour." Rick joked.

"Alright then. You have a goodnight Richard." Jim said. Moving aside for Kate to walk in.

Still looking back to him she gave Rick a goodbye and tries to show her apology with her eyes. But he just glanced at her a bid his goodbye with her parents.

Returning back to the limo.

Placing a fake smile on her face too Kate tells them she's tired and wants to go to sleep now. Not letting them reply, she walked upstairs. But doesn't notice her mother following her.

Right after she closed her bedroom door Johanna walks in. Moving over to the bed, she sits down.

"Want to tell me what's wrong? Sweetie."

Taking off her dress she finds a pair of sleeping shorts and an old t-shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"I know something is wrong. You give this weird smile that yells out catastrophe. And I'm your mother, I know when something's not right."

Finally she let her tears come out. "I did something bad, mom. Real bad and I hurt someone in the process." Her voice cracked.

"Come here. And tell me what happened. " She patted the spot next to her.

Lying instead of sitting Kate told her mom everything. From when she and Alyssa were talking, to when Rick asked her and to what had happened at the dance.

After her story Kate was all out of tears. Wiping her face she waited for her moms reply.

"Katherine. I understand stand what you tried to do but I'm agreeing with what Richard said, you should have been truthful from the beginning. None of this would have happened."

Kate just nodded.

"Now that you've said what is needed to be said, I want you to apologize to that poor boy on Monday. He didn't deserve this."

"I know, mom."

"And after you do that, I want you to come right back home and do your chores and homework. You are grounded"

"But mom-"

Lifting her hand Kate stopped talking.

"No but mom. You need to learn from your mistakes. So, after school you are to come home or go to your job. No hanging out with you friends for two weeks and none may come over. You hear me?"

"Yes mam." Kate replied.

Her mom nodded. "Get some rest. I need you to help me clean the house tomorrow." Then left to the door.

"Night mom."

"Goodnight, baby."

* * *

That Monday morning Kate arrived early to talk to Rick before class started and apologize. But he hadn't arrived. When the final bell rang class had stared but Rick hadn't arrived. Hoping to find him during lunch Kate tried to look for him where he usually sits in his friends said that he wasn't in school today. Defeated Kate hoped that the next day he'd show up.

But he didn't, neither the following day nor the day after that. Finally decided on going over to his house to see why he hasn't gone to school all week and apologize Kate went Friday after school. Since being a grade "A" student and a Student aide in the office Kate used it to her advantage and found Ricks address.

Now seated in her car, Kate's driven all the way from the other side of town to his. Noticing the difference from her town from his she feels more comfortable there. She doesn't know if it the fact that the house's are smaller than hers yet homey. Looking at the sheet of paper where she wrote down the address she confirms that she has arrived. But then,

Why was there a moving truck outside his home?

Hopping outside her car Kate walks up to the front door she sees its open. Walking in she knocked at the cracked open door.

"Hello?"

She doesn't get a respond. But she does hear a voice from the inside.

A female one.

"Careful with that young man, that's a one of a kind painting. I got it from a famous painter back in Paris when I was filming my second movie." Said the voice.

Seeing a well-built man carrying a painting down the empty hall he passed Kate quickly striding.

"Okay Ms. Rodgers."

"Alright, nick. Oh hello there. Who might you be?"

Shaking her head Kate let out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kate Beckett, I'm a friend of Ricks. He took me to prom." She explained.

"Oh. Your Katherine, you are much prettier than what Rick explained. What are you doing here?"

"Rick hadn't been to class all week and I was getting worried something had happened." She lied. Though that was one of the reasons for being there.

"I thought Rick told all of his friends about it. I got a role in this new show about the green comic book character and its being shot in California. We were supposed to be leaving on Sunday. That's why he decided to go to prom in the last minute. I was surprised though, just last Saturday he decided to go on ahead to California and to start looking at colleges early."

Kate's stomach dropped. She couldn't believe it. One minute he was their sitting next to her in class and now he's across the country. All because of her.

Swallowing she replied "oh. It must have slipped my mind. I'm sorry for bothering you. Ill just be on my way."

"So soon. Stay a while; I think I still have some juice in the fridge. You can tell me how the prom went."

"Rick didn't tell you?"

Waiving off her hand "Only the simple things, that you danced and talked, you know the boring stuff. And that you weren't feeling well that he had to take you home."

Surprised that Rick hadn't told his mom and lied about what happened felt like shit even more now. "Oh well that is what happened. I even missed my own coronation. I heard that I won from one of my friends the following day." Lied Kate. Feeling guilty for doing so to Ms. Rodgers in her face.

Kate's startled when Rick's mom snapped her fingers.

"You know. I the boys were cleaning out his room when they came across something on the floor. They gave it me when they found it. I actually helped him pick it out a few days before the dance. Let me go get it."

She ran back to where she came from and moments later she returned, whit a long black box.

"He saved up to gave you the best night ever. He wanted to give you this after you were crowned queen." She handed it to Kate.

Kate must of been exaggerating, because it felt like she was carrying a bus when it was just a small box. Running her hands over the leather of the case she replied "How could he have known I was gonna win?"

"You know, I asked him the same thing the day he got it." She pointed to the little box in Kate's hands.

"What'd he say."

"He just knew."

And right then and there. Kate knew she had lost someone special to her without even knowing it.

Opening the box, tears weld up in Kate's eyes. There laid a golden charm bracelet. With a small volleyball, a heart, and a crown. The rest were just gaps. And a note placed inside the box.

_To the most beautiful queen of this world in my eyes, The last three charms are to be added through out you future._

_With love, Rick _

Yup, she lost someone special, alright. And now she had to live with it.

**AND DONE. Hope you enjoyed it. This is the end of the first part. Now the next chapter will be based in the future. Like now, Kate will meet Castle just like the pilot. But this time a little differently. SO PLEASE REVIEW :) **


End file.
